Ready to Love Again
by ginnyforthewinny
Summary: Songfic based off of Lady Antebellum's song 'Ready to Love Again'. Read and Reviewww! :D


**A/N: I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or 'Ready to Love Again' by Lady Antebellum**

_Seems I was walking in the wrong direction_

_I barely recognize my own reflection, no_

_Scared of love but scared of life alone_

The only reason I even applied for the scholarship to the boarding school was because my boyfriend from America was abusing me and my Gran wanted me far away from him. He wouldn't allow me to hang around any of my friends- of either gender. He caused me to lose amazing friends. If he ever caught me even attempting to talk to anyone else, he would 'punish' me. He would beat me, and rape me, and anything else he could think of. I was entirely scared of love and life. So when I applied for the scholarship and was accepted, I felt free for the first time in a long time. I thought that once I was in England things would get better right away! I was partically right. I met Fabian, the most amazing, sweet, handsome guy in the world. Although, I also met Patricia, the most wretched, mean, rude girl in the universe.

_Seems I've been on the safe side, baby_

_Building walls around my heart to save me, oh_

_But it's time for me to let it go_

After I had been in Anubis house for a while, Fabian and I began close. No- closer than close. We were attached at the hip. We went everywhere together- aside from the lavatory. But, I still didn't feel completely safe even trying to admit my feelings for him to anyone. Especially him. I have been building walls around my heart to save myself the heartbreak, and so far, it's worked. I am completely safe, from everyone but myself. But, I guess I'm ready to love again.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again_

I can tell Fabian how I feel, I can shout it from the rooftops. I'm no longer afraid of being hurt, only of not being loved. I had to move on sooner or later. So I walk up to mine and Amber's room, go over to my wardrobe. I pull out my jeans, black and white cheetah print cardigan, turquoise lace camisole, and turquoise trainers. I then walked over to Amber's vanity and began to paint my fingernails and apply the little make-up I wear. Once my nails were dry, I picked up the mascara and began to apply it, stroke my stroke- each one lengthening my already long eyelashes. Then I picked up my strawberry lip gloss and perfume and put it on. Once I was done, I walked out of the room just as determined (if not more) as I had when I walked in. I'm ready to feel now, and I was going to talk to Fabian.

_Just when we think that love will never find you_

_You've run away, but still it's right behind you, oh_

_It's just something that you can't control_

I was beginning to near Fabian and Mick's room, and before I knew it, I was there. I knocked and got no reply. So I knocked again. Still no answer. I was beginning to become annoyed. I knocked once more and said, "Fabian. Fabian, it's Nina. Can we talk?" Even after that I still didn't get a response. I was frustrated beyond belief, I turned on my heal and tried to keep from crying. I had gotten all dolled up to talk to Fabian- something I never do- and he ignores me! I asked Mick and he said that he was in their room, and I don't think that Mick would lie to me... Would he? I was almost at the stairs and I was wiping the tears from my eyes when I ran into a wall. That breathes? Wait no- it's a person's chest. I didn't want to look up so whoever I ran into could see me crying, so I muttered an apology and continued on my way. Until someone grabbed my wrist, "Nina, Nina what's wrong?" It was Fabian. I spun around and came face-to-face with his chest again. I knew that I had to take advantage of this situation, it may be my only chance. So I did what I knew I had to do, I brought his lips to mine and kissed him with all my might.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again_

_So come and fine me_

_I'll be waiting up for you_

_I'll be holding out for you tonight_

I kissed him, and he kissed me. And sparks were flying. I know Fabian would never hurt him, I know he'll never let me fall down, and I know I am fearless.

"Nina, I love you."

"Fabian, I love you too. For so long."

_**Fin.**_


End file.
